


Handle With Care

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Dubious Consent, Emotionally Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), F/M, Pegging, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Rowena MacLeod, Ritual Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 02:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: There is something that can protect Dean from Michael.But it has to be earned, and Castiel is left vulnerable in Rowena’s hands in order to do so.





	Handle With Care

**Author's Note:**

> Is there anything Cas won’t do for Dean.... :(

They’re watching, of that Rowena’s sure.

It’s the reason why the angel, bless his wee heart, stands glaring at the huge mirror that forms most of the north wall.

He can probably hear their thoughts, if not actually see the acolytes, but Rowena doesn’t need a spell to know they’re grouped around it, eager to see what happens next.

Castiel has placed himself directly between them and her, and she thinks again that if Dean Winchester won’t shortly lay his cards on the table she’ll play her own hand.

And probably be rebuffed, but she’s never been one to give up so easily.

“We can still back out,” she tells him.

Cas turns to stare, and he looks as if he wants to tell her the same thing. “One of the other women…. It just has to be _a female_. It doesn’t have to be you.”

She tsks him; as if she’d entrust any of them to lay hand to him, let alone anything else. If the shoe were on the other foot, she knows the first of the men to try and touch her would find himself smote.

And though she has no idea really when one of the people she’d gladly have cursed to suffer and die (she actually did, now that she recalls) has become someone she’ll do this to protect, she can hardly even consider the idea of any harm coming to him.

He might be an angel. He may be carrying the might (or not so much these days) of Heaven in his veins, but he’s fractured, like a precious thing dropped and shattered and glued back together one too many times.

One of these days, he’ll take a knock and come completely apart beyond any hope of mending and there’s a sudden ferocity in her at the very idea of it.

It’s not going to happen.

So she takes his hands and pulls him towards her, turns them so that’s she’s the one closest to the mirror, though with her back to it, and reaches up to kiss his lips.

It’s barely a skim, an offer of comfort and camaraderie, and then she eases him back towards the bed.

++

They’re thorough, Rowena will give them that. They’ve left out everything she’ll need, from a bowl of lubricant (which she checks thoroughly first, not being of a mind to trust these strangers about to take their pleasure out of an angel’s defilement) and the tool she’ll need for the job.

She looks down at it now, hard and jutting, the belt heavy around her hips, and wonders again at what odd things men are; taking such power and entitlement from what’s a few inches of meat that mostly dangles uselessly between their legs.

Before her, Castiel shivers, and the room is cold, but it’s unease rather than the temperature, and Rowena rests her hand gently on his back.

She eases him down, and whispers what comfort she can find as she gently rubs the lubricant around his hole.

When she thinks he’s ready, she dips barely a fingertip inside, and waits, and thinks if Dean had done what the whole of Creation has been waiting for him to do, this would be so much easier on both the angel and herself.

But Castiel is untouched, and it takes time since this she isn’t willing to rush.

When she finds that place, it darkens her face with anger that the noise coming from the angel isn’t one of surprised pleasure but of discomfort and shame.

“Hush,” she tells him. “It’ll be over, and we can take the shield and we can go.”

Back to his precious human. Where no doubt Dean will want to know how they got his protection against Michael, what they paid for it, until his subconscious reads into their reluctance to reveal anything a certainty that he doesn’t want to know.

And that will be that, and Rowena will be left to try and comfort the Winchesters’ angel.

She pushes thoughts of then from her head and concentrates on now.

And nudges inside the angel, swearing dire vengeance on those beasts behind the wall, as every inch turns him so taut she’s afraid he’ll snap.

“Come here,” she tells him, and reaches down for her, guides him back so he’s resting against her.

She wraps her arms around him, holds him steady and safe and secure and whispers to him in his mother tongue that this too is something he’ll forget in time, but to remember that he is her family now.

Perhaps….perhaps small comfort given past events, but so much has changed since, and she hopes he knows it.

Penetration was all that they called for, and it’s what they’ve received. She kisses Castiel’s cheek, and eases his position until she can slip out of him, and then she throws their twisted little toy across the room, sends it smacking off the mirror.

She wraps a blanket around the angel, and stands to face the group as they return.

“The shield,” she demands, and there’s some grumbling from among them, about whether or not that brief _performance_ meets their requirements.

Rowena dangles the whiniest of them a foot off the ground, lets him claw for air, drawing his nails down the scarlet skin of his face and neck before dropping him in a panting heap.

“I’ll not tell you again,” she warns.

Ten minutes later, they’re dressed and Castiel is guiding her ahead of him out the door, with the shield safe in Rowena’s hands since it won’t do to let an angel touch it.

Such a small thing, a trifle; a leather strap with tiny pewter discs stitched along its length, but each burns with power and should rebuff Michael if he tries to return to Dean.

With a little tinkering, she can ensure it poses no threat to the only angel who is allowed to touch Dean Winchester.

Not that she expects either of them to then take advantage of it in the right way, but then she can’t fix everything.


End file.
